Homer Simpson
"Homer" redirects here. For other uses of "Homer", see Homer (disambiguation).http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/f/f6/Gren.jpgAdded by Bonewood :"D'oh!" :―Homer's catchphrase :"Mmm..." :―Homer's catchphrase :"Why you little...!" :―Homer's catchphrase :"Woohoo...!" :―Homer's catchphrase Homer Jay Simpson ( aka Max Power [1] and The Pie Man),is the father of the Simpson family. He is an overweight, lazy, and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and his below average intelligence, he has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times.http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/b/bb/200px-HomerBacon.jpgHomer In Simpson Bible StoriesAdded by Ectoplasma194http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/9/93/Homer_the_smithers.jpgAdded by Effluvium Homer Simpson works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time atMoe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is the only son of Abe and Mona.http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/6/60/Simpsons-the-the-simpsons-1192585.jpgHomer simpsonAdded by Master212http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/7/74/Homer_vs._Dignity.jpgMr Burns and HomerAdded by Effluviumhttp://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/c/cd/Homerjail.pngHomer in jail.Added by Smiley12 Biography http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/2/26/Homer_young.PNGHomer in his late teens.Added by Ldude893Homer Jay Simpson was born in Connecticut as the third child of Abraham Simpson, and the first (and only) child of Mona Simpson on May 12, 1952. In 1960, Homer experimented to see if he could push fifteen crayons into his nose, which resulted in one being lodged into his brain and being responsible for his current below-average intelligence. He was raised on the Simpsons farm by his parents until they were forced to move out in 1963 due to Homer spooking the cows by jumping out of a bale of hay and scaring them into giving sour milk, causing the bank to foreclose it. At some point during his childhood, Abe seemed to feed beer to Homer Simpson, but he quit drinking beer until he was older upon Barney's suggestion after he caused a multi-car pileup in his playschool car. In the late 1960s, while Homer was between nine and twelve years of age, Mona went into hiding following a run-in with the law. However, before she started protesting, she took Homer and her husband to the Woodstock Music Festival, where Homer ended up briefly adopting the Hippie lifestyle (and Abe Simpson attempted to send him off to the Vietname War as punishment for wanting to be a Hippie). In 1966, Homer, along with Lenny, Carl, and Moe Syszlak, went over to a deep gorge for a nice swim, but the water was drained. When investigating why the lake was reduced to a muddy pit, he stumbled upon a decomposing corpse inside the pipe, greatly traumatizing him and leading to his occasional overeating. Homer attendedSpringfield High School and fell in love with Marge Bouvier in 1974.[2] After high school, Homer and Marge bought an apartment at Springfield Place. During this time, Marge gets a letter accepting her into college. To pay for her tuition, Abe gives him a job at Simpson Lazer Tag as well as this, along with Lou, Lenny and Carl, Homer is part of a barbershop quartet. When Marge becomes infatuated by her professor, Homer changes the band's name to Sadgasm and they invent grunge music. Marge realizes that she really loves Homer, and she goes back to him.[3] In 1978, Marge became pregnant with Bart (after discovering this, Homer tore out half of his hair). At this time Homer was working at Sir Putts-A-Lot, turning the crank that spins the windmill. The two got married in Shotgun Pete's 24 Hour Wedding Chapel, a small wedding chapel across the state line. They spent their wedding reception alone at a truck stop, before ending up at the Bouvier's House, where they lived at the time. After failing to get a job at the newly built Nuclear Power Plant, Homer left Marge to find a job by which he could support his family. He went to work at a taco restaurant called the Gulp 'n' Blow, until Marge found him and convinced him to return home with her. As a result, Homer confronted Mr. Burns and secured a job at the Plant [4]. Two years after Bart was born, Marge became pregnant with Lisa in 1980 (after discovering this, Homer tore out all but three strands of his hair), shortly before the couple brought their first house.[5] Homer's second leap to stardom was his success as the lead singer and songwriter for the barbershop quartet the Be-Sharps, even winning aGrammy (he later complains that a Grammy isn't worth winning). During his time with the group, Homer was frequently absent from home, which put stress on his marriage. After the group broke up due to creative differences, Homer went back to Springfield to continue his old life.[6] Some time in the late 1980s, Homer drew up a budget so that he could work at his dream job, a pin monkey at Barney's uncle's Barney's Bowl-O-Rama. The budget included buying regular toilet paper and that only one of the kids could go to college. Unfortunately for Homer, Marge became pregnant with Maggie in 1987, shortly after he started his new job, and not being able to support his family, he went back to the Nuclear Plant.[7] Since then Homer has started many jobs, including being a professional astronaut for NASA, but has ended up back where he began at the Nuclear Plant. He has nearly caused the destruction of Springfield a couple of times, after a nuclear meltdown at the plant and polluting Lake Springfield with his pet pig's (and his own) waste.[8]. He dies at Treehouse of Horror XXI.http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/7/7b/Homerclones.jpgA bunch of cloned Homers.Added by Mythigatorhttp://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/d/d9/Homermargenaked2.jpgHomer and Marge NakedAdded by Waterguy2020 Jobs http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=2Edit :Main article: List of Homer's jobs When first joining the Power Plant, Homer had a nameless job handling plutonium. He was fired by Sherri and Terri's father, who was his supervisor, for creating a deadly gas leak. He was later re-hired to safety inspector for Sector 7-G, after complaining about the safety of the plant itself. Ironically, the accidents that occur at the plant double every year since Homer was made safety inspector. Homer rarely attends his job, and yet hardly gets fired, and always has his job waiting for him when he wants to return. He has impulsively quit occasionally to pursue other careers, although he always ends up losing or quitting these jobs. On one occasion, Homer has misinterpreted a threat about losing his job as a hint that he can take the next day off. http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/0/09/Santa.jpgHomer as Santa.Added by Johnny Depp Girl . He also spanks Bart sometimes and, in one case, Lisa. One time, he was too busy to spank them, so he told them to go to their rooms and spank themselves. He shows no compunction about this, and does not attempt to hide his actions from people outside the family, even showing disregard for his son's well being in other ways, such as leaving Bart alone at a port[10], or allowing Bart to go court for skateboarding naked on his dare when all he would have to do is attend a 1 hour parenting class signifying not only his disregard for Bart but his extreme laziness [8]. While Homer has repeatedly upset people and caused all sorts of mayhem inSpringfield, these events are usually caused by either his explosive temper or lack of foresight. Except for expressing annoyance at Ned Flanders, Homer's actions are usually unintentional. Most of his explosive anger is targeted on Bart, because of something stupid or bad he had said or done. Despite their disadvantages, these common outbursts saved Homer from dying of a pent-up rage-induced heart attack.[11] While Homer's stupid antics often upset his family, he has also performed acts that reveal him to be a surprisingly loving father and husband, such as selling his cherished ride on the Duff Blimp and using the money to enter Lisain a beauty pageant so she could feel better about herself[12], giving up his chance at wealth to allow Maggie to keep a cherished teddy bear[13]; spearheading an attempt to dig Bart out after he had fallen down a well, even though he hates doing physical labor[14] and arranging a surprise second wedding with Marge to make up for theirlousy first ceremony, even going so far as to hire one of The Doobie Brothers as part of the wedding band and getting a divorce from Marge, essentially making their second wedding a "real" one.[15] Homer tends to derive amusement from the misfortune of others. He is a chronic petty thief and borderline kleptomaniac, stealing everything from TV trays to power tools and air conditioners, even an entire room of theFlanders House from Ned Flanders. He has also stolen golf balls from the local driving range, office supplies (including computers) from work, and beer mugs from Moe's Tavern. http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/f/fb/Homerdonut.jpgHomer holding a doughnutAdded by Flanders Homer has a vacuous mind, but he is still able to retain a great amount of knowledge about very specific subjects. He often shows short bursts of astonishing insight, memory, creativity and fluency with many languages. Homer is also extremely confident; no matter how little skill or knowledge he has about anything he tries to do, he has no doubt that he will be successful. However, his brief periods of intelligence are overshadowed by much longer and more consistent periods of ignorance, forgetfulness and stupidity. Homer has a low IQ due to many factors: his hereditary "Simpson Gene", his alcohol problem, exposure to radioactive waste, repetitive cranial trauma, and the crayon lodged in the frontal lobe of his brain. He also implied that he would have been at least a bit smarter, if not by a substantial amount, if his father had tried to give him encouragement rather than beat him down[16]. The crayon in his brain is possibly the largest causal factor in his stupidity. Homer's intelligence was said to jump up fifty points when he had the crayon removed, bringing him to an IQ of 105, slightly above that of an average person (though he showed far above average intelligence), but he went back to his old self when he had it reinserted, presumably lowering his IQ back down to its original 55.[17] This IQ score is, however, likely a joke or oversight on the producers' part, as someone with an IQ of 55 would be unable to look after themselves and would be classified as severely mentally handicapped. Also from the level of intelligence he showed it's much more likely that his IQ was boasted to 135-155. Despite his handicap, Homer does have a degree of long term, calculated planning of what might happen, such as when, shortly before taking his "forget-me-shot" from Moe Syzslak, requested for their anniversary party to have a Moon Jump due to realizing exactly what will happen afterwards.[18] Homer has at times debated against his brain. Occasionally, a specific body part such as his face, stomach or liver is also shown debating with his brain. In one notable scene Homer's mind actually leaves his body out of boredom, causing him to collapse. Homer is also inclined to retreat into fantasy, such as daydreaming of Germany as "the land of chocolate".[19][20] Homer's attitudes toward woman, romance, and sex are occasionally shown. While Homer's marriage with Marge is occasionally strained, it seems generally happy. Despite this, Homer is often tempted with other women, and usually shows no qualms with gawking at (and drooling over) attractive women. Homer almost had an affair withMindy Simmons[21], but ended up not wanting to. He has made the occasional remark denoting his attraction to other women (including his neighbor's wife), even in front of Marge on a occasion, but always shows his devotion to Marge in the end. http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/c/ce/Sim.jpgHomer http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=5Edit Religious Beliefs http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=6Edit Despite attending church every Sunday, Homer is not religious, and it is likely that he only attends church because he knows that Marge would be hurt and shocked if he did not. He does not seem to practice Christian morals and frequently sleeps in church, much to the annoyance ofReverend Lovejoy. He often mispronounces the name of the Christ, calling him "Jebus". In the simpsons movie before entering church, he says, "Relax, those piousmorons are too talking to their phony-balony god" In "The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed" Homer thinks that he is the Messiah due to Jerusalem syndrome Homer had actually met God face to face several times and has even gotten permission from him in a dream to skip church [22][23]. Alter ego http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=7Edit Homer became a superhero named Pieman when The Rich Texan makes Lisa cry. He chucks pies in the faces of evildoers or people who deserve to be pied, uses the basement as a Pie Cave and his car as the Piemobile. Bart is his sidekick as Cupcake Kid. He also attempted to don a graphitti alias as "El Homo", which was meant to be a Mexican take on his name, but erased it when he realized the alias was Spanish for homosexual [24].http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/e/e4/Simple_Simpson_promo.jpgHomer and Bart as Pieman and Cupcake KidAdded by Alexandersig Skills http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=8Edit Homer's skills seem to vary greatly. Sometimes Homer can find it difficult to run to smallest distance before passing out from exhaustion, to exceeding the prowess of gold medal Olympians. At other times he can have trouble understanding the simplest of concepts to being able to build a functional robot with a working A.I. His physical strength is just as random : At times he is too weak to even kill a fly by punching it, while at other times he is able to lift a motorbike above his head, and use it as a sword effortlessly. One skill that remains somewhat constant throughout the series is his musical talent. Homer can play the guitar amazingly well and is an accomplished singer and songwriter. He has been part of several bands which were all extremely popular. He won a Grammy for barbershop, numerous golden records for his grunge band, which is a music style he also invented, and was able to help Lisa win a music contest using songs he wrote for her. Like Bart, Homer also displays the ability to pick up languages fairly quickly. When he and Bart were imprisoned in Japan for a seemingly short amount of time he was able to speak the language fluently by the time he left. Abilities http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=9Edit Despite being an everyday average human, Homer has displayed superhuman abilities at times. He effortlessly lifted a motorcycle up and used it as a sword, he can withstand a cannon ball to the stomach and he can sometimes move at speeds which would be improbable of a man of his size. He has also shown the ability to transform when exposed to radiation. He is also very clumsy, being able to cause a nuclear meltdown, even when there are no nuclear materials present. Homer is also nigh indestructible and is able to withstand blows and punishment the human body can't take such as falling down the canyon twice. Health http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=10Edit Homer is 39, overweight and so unhealthy that his life expectancy is only 42. Homer while varying in physical ability from episode to episode has been consistently portrayed as a binge drinking, over eating, accident prone dare devil who puts absolutely no thought into what his actions will cost him, all of which has made it impossible to get any form of insurance which concerns his health. Homer is in hospital in at least one episode every season, and has had several life saving operations not including the one for his triple heart bypass and subsequent installation of his pacemaker which he needed after his artery's were clogged with chlorestrol. Years of working in a sub standard nuclear facility has left his blood irriadatied enough to show up on an x-ray, as well as having rendered him sterile. Homer loves food, he can almost always be seen eating far more than any one man could possibly eat alone. His favourites are foods which he knows are bad for him, and will blatantly refuse healthy food such as oatmeal and fruit in favour of fatty meals. He was once willing to die upon eating a poisened éclair despite knowing it would kill him, only to throw it away in horror when Lisa claimed it was low fat. Homer once gained 300 pounds so that he could go on disability for work. Homer also seems to have problem with his sound sense as the result of attending rock concert too much at his youth time.[25] His lack of hearing could be the reason why he didn't pay attention at any words anyone said. Both Bart and http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/e/e1/Hom.gifDisability HomerAdded by Johnny Depp GirlHomer have problem with concentration.[26] Hair Loss There are multiple theories on how Homer lost his hair. One theory suggests that Homer ripped out some of his hair when he realized Marge was pregnant with Bart, then more when he found out she was pregnant with Lisa, and all but the last few hairs when he found out she was pregnant with Maggie. Another theory is that Homer's hair was once squirted with some kind of acid, thus causing permanent hair loss.[27] Relationships http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=12Edit Romantic http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=13Edit Despite being married to Marge, throughout the entire show Homer has had a number of romantic encounters. Marge Simpson http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=14Edit Homer is the husband of Marge Simpson. They met when they were younger without learning who each other was before meeting again properly in high school. They have had three weddings [15][28][29]. The two have a very strong marriage which has survived cheating, amnesia and many arguments. They have been in love since high school [2]. Mindy Simmons http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=15Edit Mindy Simmons was an attractive employee at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant who has nearly everything in common with Homer. They attended a conventions together and nearly had an affair [21]. After Homer turned her down, he later says that she "hit the bottle pretty hard and got fired." Lurleen Lumpkin http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=16Edit Lurleen Lumpkin is a waitress who Homer helped in launching a successful singing career. She attempted to seduce him with no success [30]. She's been married multiple times to men that all look like Homer [30]. Amber http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=17Edit Amber was a waitress at a casino in Las Vegas and was Homer's Vegas wife. Homer accidentally married herhttp://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/f/f8/Ambersimpson.jpgAmber drunk at Moe'sAdded bySgtcookwhen he and Ned Flanders got drunk. Ned married the other waitress at the casino named Ginger.[31]. They managed to get her drunk and made her marry Abe which made her run back to Vegas. Amber then dies after a drug overdose. [32] Julia http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=18Edit When Homer becomes a famous Opera singer he attracts the attention of horde of fans including a stalker by the name of Julia. She confesses to Homer that she is his to do with as he wants, becoming his personal assistant and attempting to seduce him at every turn. When he proclaims that his heart belongs to Marge she attempts to kill him with no success [33]. Friendshipshttp://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=19Edit Barney Gumble http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=20Edit Barney Gumble is one of Homer's best friends. They were both born in 1956 making Homer the same age as Barney. They have been best friends since high school. Homer was the one who convinced him to become an alcoholic [34]. Lenny and Carl http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=21Edit Lenny and Carl are Homer's co-workers at the Nuclear Power Plant, and they knew Homer back in their childhood[35][36]. Non Canon Appearancehttp://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=22Edit Future http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=23Edit In 2013, Homer's and Marge's relationship has finally ended, after Homer blew the family savings on an underwater house. She started dating Krusty the Clown, and eventually Homer fought him to win her back. Homer was beaten, but Marge still decided to go back to him.http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/0/07/Gumi-Homer.pngHomer in the simpsons game (PSP version)Added by TheHomer Behind the Laughter http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=24Edit Creation http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=25Edit Matt Groening first conceived the Simpson family in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. He had been called in to pitch a series of animated shorts, and had intended to present his Life in Hell series. When he realized that animating Life in Hell would require him to rescind publication rights for his life's work, Groening decided to go in another direction. He hurriedly sketched out his version of a dysfunctional family and named the characters after members of his own family, with Homer being named after his father. Homer then made his debut with the rest of the Simpsons clan on 19 April 1987 in the Tracey Ullman short "Good Night". Homer's middle initial "J", which was revealed to stand for "Jay",[37] was a "tribute" to Bullwinkle J. Moose from[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_Show Rocky and Bullwinkle], a show Matt Groening loved as a child.[38] According to Matt Groening, the whole family was designed so that they would be recognizable in silhouette.[39][40] Voice http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=26Edit Homer's voice sounds different on the shorts than the later half-hour show. Dan Castellaneta's earliest portrayal began as a loose impression of Walter Matthau, but developed into a more robust and humorous voice during the second and third season of the half-hour show, allowing Homer to convey a wider range of emotions.[41]Castellaneta changed the voice, as he could not sustain his Matthau impression for the 9-10 hour long recording sessions and had to find something easier.[42] During an interview with the cast of the show on Inside the Actors Studio, Castellaneta stated that Homer's voice was based in part on his own father who often spoke with an exuberant tone. Catchphrase http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=27Edit :Main article: D'oh! http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/c/c3/D%27oh.jpgStarting in 'Punching Bag' short, the phase has now become part of the English DictionaryAdded by Alastor Moody*Homer popularized the annoyed grunt "D'oh!" (made memorable through Dan Castellaneta's distinctive voice work), which began as an abbreviated form ofJames Finlayson's annoyed "Dooooh" in Laurel and Hardy films and other comedy shorts. This modern interjection has found enough popular acceptance to be included in the Oxford English Dictionary. He also popularized the catchphrase "Mmm...". Many examples of other "Mmm...s" are "Mmm...candy", "Mmm...pointy" from or "Mmm...hug". He has used it less lately. He also has another catchphrase- "Woohoo!". He says this when something goes right for him. When something goes wrong for him he says "D'oh!". Reception http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=28Edit On May 30, 2003, Homer was made an honorary citizen of Winnipeg, Canada, in recognition of Matt Groening's father Homer Groening, who is believed to be from the Manitoba capital.[43] Homer placed second on TV Guide's 2002 Top 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters, behind Bugs Bunny.[44] In 2005, Homer was listed fifth on Bravo's 100 Greatest TV Characters, one of only four cartoon characters on that list.[45]British TV viewers voted him as the greatest TV character of all time.[46] In 2007, Entertainment Weekly placed Homer ninth on their list of the "50 Greatest TV icons".[47] The Simpsons has been recommended for use in the teaching of sociology to modern-day college students. The journal Teaching Sociology appraised it as "particularly effective for illustrating sociological themes and encouraging critical thinking among today's undergraduates".[48] The non-academic book The Simpsons and Philosophy, the D'oh! of Homer includes a chapter analyzing Homer's character from the perspective of Aristotelian virtue ethics, whatever that is. Homer was ranked the second greatest cartoon character by TV Guide, behind Bugs Bunny, and was voted the greatest television character of all time by Channel 4 viewers. For voicing Homer, Castellaneta has won four Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance and a special-achievement Annie Award. In 2000, Homer and his family were awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Homer Simpson syndrome http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=29Edit A five-year study of more than 2,000 middle-aged people in France found a possible link between weight and brain function, dubbed the "Homer Simpson syndrome".[49] Results from a word memory test showed that people with a BMI of 20 (considered to be a healthy level) remembered an average of nine out of 16 words. Meanwhile, people with a BMI of 30 (inside the obese range) remembered an average of just seven out of 16 words.[49] Merchandising http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=30Edit http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/a/ae/Golden_Homer.jpgA golden figurine of Homer from Burger King in 2007.Added by Dr. Ralph Wiggum Homer's inclusion in many Simpsons publications, toys, and other merchandise is evidence of his enduring popularity. He has played central roles in the Simpsons Comics series. The Homer Book, written about Homer's personality and attributes, has been published and is commercially available. Numerous other items such as bottle openers, alarm clocks and other merchandise are widely available for purchase. Quoteshttp://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=31Edit I am so smart! I am so smart! S.M.R.T! I mean S.M.A.R.T! Trivia http://simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homer_Simpson&action=edit&section=32Edit *His social security number is 568-47-0008. *Homer Has An Email Address on AOL called Chukylover53, And This Email Belongs in Fact to Simpsons Writer Matt Selman, And can be Emailed To Recive Homer Style Replies *His blood type is B positive as explained in Blood Feud. *His earmuff size is XL. *He often writes fist like. *It's implied in Homer's Triple Bypass that Homer's bloodstream has a continuous regulation of radioactivity, as Dr. Hibbert was explaining to Marge Simpson that they injected Homer with a Radioactive Dye to see his circulatory system from an X-ray until he learns that the nurse hadn't even injected the dye yet (resulting in Hibbert saying "good lord" in a shocked manner). *He seems to be almost exactly the same as Peter Griffin, whom appears in Family Guy, which premiered 10 years after The Simpsons began. In Treehouse of Horror XIII, one of his clones was Peter Griffin. *Homer owns the Denver Broncos, despite wanting to own the Dallas Cowboys. *It is believed that Homer is diabetic as mentioned in "That 90's Show". However if this was true, Homer would most likely be dead because he has never been seen taking insulin and the amount of food that Homer eats would just ensure that would already be dead by the point the episode "That 90's Show" was shown. *In Fear of Flying it is shown his favorite song (at the time) was "It's Raining Men". *Homer has in fact, died twice. As shown in Homer's Triple Bypass, when he died of a heart attack, but was revived when Mr. Burns mentioned a ham. And again in Million Dollar Maybe, when he was trying to calm himself down after stressing about being rich and not being able to tell Marge, but was revived when he realized he was dead and made a desperate attempt to return to his body. He dies countless times in the Treehouse of Horror segments, but they are non-canon. *According to The Blunder Years, his constant eating was a direct result of his trauma from finding Waylon Smithers, Senior's corpse. *Homer was originally supposed to have an illegitimate, long lost daughter in the episode that would have become Insane Clown Poppy, but the writers decided to change it to having Krusty have the long lost illegitimate daughter instead in order to not make the plot too far fetched for it to be canon. *Originally, Bart was the character the show focused on, but by season four they focused more on Homer. *Homer also has a fear of Sock Puppets. *Homer is on Facebook. *Homer looks like his father when he is dehydrated. Category:Main Charecters Category:simpsons Movie Category:Simpson Family